Haine enfin assouvie
by Miss Ygorla
Summary: Il a résolu de tuer son père. Et il ne revient jamais sur ces décisions. Naturellement,ses décisions sont toujours des réalités.


Voldemort, car c'est ainsi qu'il s'était nommé, traversa précipitamment le champ qui séparait la maison des Gaunt de celle des Riddle. Il s'arrêta au pied de la colline sur laquelle le splendide manoir trônait. Vaste et imposant, il possédait au moins une cinquantaine de pièces, et il n'y en avait pas de plus riche à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Voldemort refoula une bouffée de haine. Son propriétaire n'était autre que son père qui, méprisant les sorciers, l'avait abandonné avec sa mère avant même sa naissance.

Il gravit la pente herbeuse trop bien entretenue à son goût, sa silhouette haute et élancée projetant une ombre gracieuse sur la plaine. Il arriva devant la porte de la demeure et murmura :

- Alohomora.

L'entrée désormais accessible, Voldemort entra silencieusement, mais fut soudain frappé d'horreur devant l'image démentielle que lui renvoyait le miroir du spacieux hall ; grand, pâle comme la mort, des mèches d'ébène désordonnées obstruaient partiellement ses magnifiques yeux sombres et charmeurs. Ses traits d'une finesse incomparable étaient déformés par la rage, leur enlevant d'une certaine manière un peu de leur humanité… Ses joues encore plus creuses qu'à l'ordinaire accentuaient sa beauté déjà irréprochable. Il exposa une main squelettique et blafarde à la faible lueur de l'aube qui transperçait les lourds rideaux de velours rouge ; presque dépourvus de chair, les doigts semblaient anormalement longs.

Il détourna promptement le regard. Il se sentait… déplacé, dans ce lieu, et il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu sa place, même si son père l'avait gardé. Il se jeta un puissant sortilège de désillusion. Il gagna ensuite furtivement le salon et vit enfin le traître, celui qui l'avait rejeté pour ce qu'il était. Un tremblement incontrôlable de rage inassouvie le submergea, et il dût empêcher sa main étroitement enserrée sur sa baguette de continuer de trembler.

C'est là qu'il le vit : était-ce bien son père ? Ou bien... ce visage qui laissait apparaître les rides de la trentaine lui était si familier pour l'avoir maintes fois contemplé dans le miroir ; mais toujours jeune... Toujours jeune... Jamais ces rides répugnantes pour gâcher sa beauté. Une seule pensée hanta son esprit : ce visage, il vieillissait, et la vieillesse conduisait irrévocablement à ... la mort. Voilà ce qu'il deviendrait, lui, Voldemort, s'il ne s'indemnisait pas rapidement contre elle, aléatoire mais terrible en son genre ; la mort, qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Mais il devait se résonner, ce n'était pas lui ; ce ne _pouvait_ être lui... Il porta néanmoins les mains à son visage et ne fut convaincu de sa jeunesse que lorsqu'il sentit sa peau, lisse et on ne peut plus agréable au toucher. Alors il revint dans la réalité.

Son père, Tom Riddle, entouré de ses parents chez lesquels il s'était honteusement réfugié après avoir quitté Mérope, se plaignait :

- Je suis las. Par la faute de cette… cette… perfide mensongère, j'ai perdu ma bien-aimée Cécilia ! Puante ordure !!!

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tommy, minauda Mary Riddle, tu t'en retrouvera une autre ! Avec un visage aussi craquant, qui te résisterait ?

Voldemort, poussé par son instinct machiavélique, ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre intérieurement : « Moi ! ».

Tom esquissa une grimace, levant les yeux au ciel, sûrement agacé par les propos mielleux de sa mère.

- Parfaitement, renchérit Thomas Riddle, ta mère a tout à fait raison !

- Mais elle m'a trompé, reprit Tom plus violemment. Ce n'est qu'une sale traînée, une enflure, une bonne à rien !

Voldemort ne put cette fois-ci retenir les flots de colère qui le traversaient. Il redevint visible à la vue des trois aristocrates. Tom demeura interdit un instant, puis s'exclama hargneusement :

- Lui… lui ! C'est lui ! Elle disait attendre un enfant ! Dehors vaurien, tu n'es pas mon fils, tu es de _leur_ race !

Des éclairs écarlates transcendaient à présent avec intermittence les belles prunelles de Lord Voldemort. Il les planta dans celles, apeurées, de son père, et condamna d'une voix basse, lourde de haine et de triomphe :

- Ainsi, tu me hais ? Et c'est en raison de ma nature de sorcier ? Tu es pathétique… et tristement ignorant.

Il éclata d'un rire mélodieusement démoniaque. Puis, son beau visage reprenant toute sa dureté initiale, il saisit brutalement le col de son père de ses longs doigts blancs et effilés. Il reprit, une octave plus basse, la figure de son père à un centimètre de la sienne :

- Tu as abandonné ma mère… donc moi, inévitablement.

Les yeux de l'accusé s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Il cria alors, terrorisé :

- Pourquoi revenir me hanter ? Ta sale mère m'a déjà… Je ne l'aimais pas, tu sais ?! C'est elle qui s'est introduite incognito dans ma vie alors prometteuse ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sale vipère !

Un sourire cruel et ravageur étira les lèvres fines de Voldemort, et l'éclair vermeil emplit entièrement ses prunelles.

- C'est regrettable… navrant, conclut-il. Tu n'avoues même pas. Je suis venu pour te faire payer ta pire erreur, et je ne t'épargnerai pas. Je rêve de ce seul acte depuis ma naissance : te tuer. Mais ce ne sera bientôt plus un rêve, car tu mourras, comme ma mère, morte par ton ignoble faute. Je te rendrai la souffrance que tu lui as infligée, à elle et à moi, amplifiée… bien pire que ce que tu n'as jamais pu imaginer.

Effrayés par ce discours vengeur, les parents de Tom allèrent se réfugier dans un coin.

Voldemort rejeta son père sans voix contre un mur, s'approcha narquoisement de lui, sa démarche harmonieuse se voulant provocante, s'accroupit, lui montra sa baguette et lui chuchota, diabolique :

- Tu vois cette baguette ? Tu as méprisé l'envergure de ses pouvoirs, mais c'est d'elle que tu vas mourir. En dernier, car je veux te faire savourer le trépas de tes parents, par ailleurs tout aussi détestables que toi.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas ! S'égosilla Tom. Tu n'as rien, … tu n'es qu'un sale orphelin, pauvre par surcroît.

Sadique et impassible, Voldemort poursuivit :

- D'abord ta mère, qui t'est apparemment si chère. Regarde !

Impuissant, Tom ne put qu'obéir.

Voldemort leva impérieusement sa baguette en un geste solennel et susurra, pareil à un serpent :

- _Endoloris_ !

Madame Riddle se tortilla sur le sol, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites à un point tel qu'ils semblaient en sortir. Tom cria d'effroi devant l'insensibilité de cet étrange sorcier. Le corps en délire de sa mère percuta des objets, et du sang gicla de ses entrailles. Le rire de Voldemort fut d'un sarcasme incommensurable, tandis qu'une joie inaltérable et démentielle se peignait sur son merveilleux visage. Il abolit alors la torture et Tom dit, dégoûté et horrifié :

- Tu es un… un monstre ! N'as-tu donc aucune pitié ?

Voldemort darda sur lui son regard rouge et hypnotique, impie et enivrant sous ses longs cils noirs.

- De la _pitié _?! _Toi_, mériter _ma_ pitié ? Sache que je n'en ai nullement ! Tout comme l'amour, cet acte ridicule et absurde ! Je laisse ces infamies aux âmes impotentes.

Tom laissa malgré lui échapper un hoquet de frayeur. Cet énergumène était tout simplement sublime dans son agressivité, sa beauté sauvage.

- Et maintenant, murmura Voldemort, sa voix suave et envoûtante chargée à la fois d'animosité et de triomphe, admire l'amplitude de mes dons, misérable muggle !

Il agita nonchalamment sa baguette en direction de Madame Riddle et s'écria, vibrant :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Un éclair vert vint fouetter la vieille femme qui se tassa encore davantage, relâchant soudainement ses muscles. Ses paupières étaient restées ouvertes, dévoilant ses pupilles sans vie fixées droit devant elles.

Voldemort éclata franchement de rire, d'un rire diabolique et féroce, sans arythmie. C'avait été si facile ! Il voyait à présent enfin la mort, dans toute sa splendeur, honteuse et destructrice. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, c'était lui qui l'avait produite… d'un simple geste de la main ! Il se plia en deux, ricanant de plus belle, de plus en plus méchamment.

Durant ce laps de temps, aucun des deux Riddle restant n'avait osé approcher le cadavre, trop épouvantés qu'ils étaient par ce mage noir qui tuait sans remords, mais de sang-froid avec un plaisir malsain, évident… bien trop évident…

Lorsque Lord Voldemort releva enfin la tête, son visage était transfiguré : on y lisait un bonheur effréné et diabolique. Ses traits d'ordinaire si fins étaient à présent plus grossiers, presque bestiaux, lui donnant plus que tout l'air d'un démon assoiffé.

- Tu n'as pas droit à mon nom, ordure…, commença Tom.

- Je le déteste, et je te hais à un point inimaginable ! Cracha Voldemort, hargneux et méprisant. Crois-tu que j'allais garder un nom indigne de moi, ayant appartenu à un muggle écervelé ? Je suis bien trop exceptionnel pour me nommer tel un muggle ! Alors je m'en suis forgé un nouveau, me correspondant à merveille : Lord Voldemort !

En l'entendant, un frisson incontrôlable saisit les Riddle.

- Terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Voldemort, car son ton avait plus été affirmatif que quémandeur. Vous en tremblez, vous n'avez en aucun temps ressentit autant de peur durant votre minable vie. Toi, père (il frissonna en prononçant ce mot), tu regrettes amèrement de m'avoir mis au monde, tu te rends compte que si tu avais été plus perspicace et refusé le verre poliment proposé par ma mère…

- NON ! Hurla Tom, terrifié. Non ! Co… Comment sais-tu… _ça_ ? Balbutia-t-il encore.

Un Ricanement sourd et étouffé sortit de la gorge de Voldemort, tandis qu'il jaugeait intensément Tom de ses infernales prunelles de sang. Celui-ci cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de terreur, si son redoutable fils ne détachait pas rapidement ses pupilles mortelles de lui.

- Et oui, je suis aussi un fantastique legilimens, expliqua-t-il, sournois.

- Un… un quoi ? Questionna Tom.

Dédaigneux, Voldemort répondit :

- Tu ne comprends même pas _ça_ ?! Tu es un imbécile. Cela signifie que je sais lire dans les pensées. Tes moindres souhaits, tes plus amples répugnances me sont aisément dévoilées, car tu es pusillanime. En ce moment même, tu désires ardemment que je meurs, mais tu es impuissant, puéril traître-de-sang, et de ça, tu en es parfaitement conscient.

Des larmes affolées s'écoulèrent des yeux de Tom. Insensible à cette douleur, Voldemort poursuivit :

- Tu croyais que je t'étais similaire, en raison de notre ressemblance physique, mais tu te rends à présent compte de ton erreur certaine. PERSONNE n'arrive, ne serait-ce même à la cheville, du grand Lord Voldemort ! Nous ne sommes en rien pareils, RIEN ! Répète, ou je tue ton père.

- Nous… nous ne sommes… en… en rien… pareils…, bégaya Tom.

Voldemort eut un rictus narquois et particulièrement déplaisant.

- Sans baragouiner, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui dénotait un amusement de plus en plus cruel, sa baguette orientée sur Mister Riddle.

Alarmé, Tom s'exécuta :

- Nous ne sommes en rien pareils ! Tu… tu t'en vas, maintenant ? Questionna-t-il, suppliant.

Un sourire goguenard tordit la face sublime et démentielle de Voldemort.

- Loin de là, murmura-t-il, loin de là. Je vais tout d'abord en finir avec mon divertissement. Tu croyais que j'allais partir sans t'anéantir ? Tu me connais très, très mal.

- Mais tu as promis, s'écria désespérément Tom. Tu es comme ta mère, un sale menteur !

Intraitable, Voldemort l'éclaira, sardonique :

- Je suis l'ultime descendant du noble Salazar Serpentard par ma mère, je représente donc le serpent, la trahison. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne. Et au fait, que tu le saches, ça pourrait t'être utile dans la mort, qui sait : je ne conclus jamais d'accord avec les muggles. Toi… Tu m'as laissé dans un orphelinat miteux durant toutes mes années ! Sale muggle ignoble, rajouta-t-il, dents serrées.

Puis, se retournant vers Mister Riddle :

- _Impero_ !

De nature faible, la victime s'arrêta subitement, attentant les instructions de Voldemort. Ce dernier jubilait à l'idée d'avoir pratiqué les trois sorts interdits dans leur intégralité. Les coupables de ces crimes étaient envoyés à Azkaban. Mais qui le démasquerait, lui, l'élève modèle, le favori de tous les professeurs, le génie ? Personne !

- Ramasse un couteau, intima-t-il à son grand-père sous l'emprise de l'impero. Déchiquette ta femme avec.

Mister Riddle obtempéra sans résistance et commença à taillader la peau ridée de Mary Riddle, tel un automate.

- Commence par les yeux, imposa Voldemort.

Mister Riddle obéit.

- Tu es un psychopathe ! Cria Tom. Un malade mental, ta nature est malsaine, tu n'es pas humain, … mais semi-démon !

Il eut pour toute réponse un ricanement démentiel du terrible mage noir. Son opinion au sujet des sorciers et de son fils se consolida encore. Il souhaitait détourner le regard de ce supplice, mais il en était incapable.

Lorsque sa grand-mère fut toute en sang, Voldemort tua le mari.

- Avada Kedavra !

Thomas Riddle tomba aux côtés de son épouse, vidé. Tom voulut pester, crier, mais ses muscles étaient trop tendus.

- Ton tour vient enfin, dit doucereusement Voldemort, chargé d'une avidité de meurtre palpable dans l'air. Après avoir tant attendu, j'assouvirai finalement ma vengeance.

Puis il décida, d'une voix haineuse et basse :

- Pour toi, ce sera un puissant sort de magie noir. Je veux te voir souffrir. Pâtir de tes fautes. Que tu ne t'en remettes plus jamais, et que les autorités moldues, lorsqu'ils te trouveront, puissent lire une profonde terreur dans ton expression qui sera alors sans vie… SECTUMSEMPRA !

Tom Riddle vit le sang jaillir de ses entrailles, terrorisé et muet. Un cri de douleur lui fut tout de même arraché.

Une fois de plus, Voldemort renversa la tête en arrière et partit dans un éclat de rire sonore et hystérique. L'écho était tel que l'on aurait cru que dix personnes riaient en même tant.

Lorsqu'il observa son fils avec plus d'attention, il comprit qu'il avait eu tort d'espérer un éventuel échappatoire. Il le regretta amèrement. Une aura noire et nébuleuse s'exhalant de lui l'entourait désormais, et ce n'était plus devant un adolescent que Tom se trouvait, ni devant le fils qu'il avait rejeté, mais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mal incarné, le mal en personne… Il semblait totalement dénué d'un quelconque amour, il riait de la souffrance et du malheur des autres. Le peu d'humanité qu'il avait possédée semblait s'être évaporée.

N'y avait-il donc personne pour les entendre ? Le bruit était pourtant bien assez fort, trop fort, même, à vrai dire. Mais le sorcier avait sûrement tout mis en œuvre afin de ne pas être dérangé pendant ce qu'il appelait son « divertissement ».

Le mal qui oppressait Tom était si déchirant, la douleur tellement insupportable et par-dessus tout la peur insoutenable, qu'il se mit à hurler, d'un cri de bête à l'agonie.

Et son fils qui poursuivait son accès de folie hallucinée, ses yeux cramoisis et implacables rivés sur lui. Tom fut indéniablement choqué qu'un être puisse être si beau dans la vésanie. Son fils, il devait l'admettre, possédait une séduction divine, mais celle d'une divinité sombre et destructrice.

Lord Voldemort s'interrompit enfin et demanda à son père, d'un ton angélique et satisfait :

- Tu n'as pu voir là qu'une infime partie de l'étendue de mes extraordinaires pouvoirs. N'as-tu toujours pas changé d'avis à mon sujet ? Regrettes-tu de m'avoir abandonné ?

Tom soupira de malaise, une main plaquée sur le sang qui s'écoulait avec vivacité de ses chairs. Il réussit cependant à répondre :

- Non ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis transi de savoir que j'ai mis au monde un… un monstre !

Voldemort ravisa un cri de rage qui présageait de surgir, et reprit, cette fois sans l'ombre d'un sourire :

- Je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi. Tu es incapable de raisonner. Cette débilité et cette ignorance qui t'habitent sont dues à ton ascendance muggle. Je ne peux à présent plus rien tirer de toi, tu es déjà éreinté. Je vais t'achever.

Tom hoqueta d'épouvante, tandis qu'un rictus satanique déformait les lèvres parfaites de Lord Voldemort.

- Tu ne te défileras pas, cette fois-ci, dit-il. J'aime à contempler ta face détruite par la terreur, tu n'es pas à même de te rendre compte du plaisir immuable que cela me procure. Tu es laid, ainsi. Tu t'en rends sûrement compte,… à moins que tu ne sois trop dérangé pour ça, ou que ma magie t'ait vidé… Ce qui est apparemment le cas. Tu me regardes de façon tellement stupide, avec ton abjecte bouche béante, qu'il n'y a nul doute possible. Et de toute évidence, je suis lassé et écoeuré de toi, sale muggle répugnant. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps. Ton temps est désormais révolu.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à son père, qui ne l'aurait par ailleurs pas pu, il pointa soigneusement sa baguette sur sa tête et prononça distinctement la formule qu'il jugeait la plus abominable:

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Tom Riddle reçut l'éclair de jade de plein fouet et s'écroula raide mort sur les cadavres de ses parents, payant de cette manière l'abandon de sa femme et de son fils par sa vie.

Voldemort les fixa sans mot dire pendant une durée interminable, puis se baissa lentement. Soudainement, extasié qu'il était devant ces morts, il éclata d'un rire triomphal, saccadé et bref. Mais il recouvrit d'emblée son sérieux et enleva avec réticence toute trace de torture. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas les effacer, afin que tout le monde voie son œuvre. Mais s'il les laissait… Il serait indéniablement découvert. Suivant son bon sens, il les supprima donc. Ainsi, le ministère de la magie croirait que c'était là un crime commit par l'Avada Kedavra seul…

Mais son but avait été atteint : son père était mort, d'une mort atroce et fébrile. Il se sentait libéré, presque serein, car il avait enfin écrasé l'homme qui avait brisé sa mère et lui en partie, plus rien ne l'étouffait… Si ce n'était son insatiable soif d'immortalité et la conscience de son sang muggle désormais incontestable. Mais il y remédierait, tout ce qui le troublait se devait d'être détruit.

Voldemort quitta ensuite furtivement le manoir et se rendit dans le taudis de son oncle Morfin, afin de lui implanter de faux souvenirs.

FIN


End file.
